Cup Ramen
by OhByunSoo
Summary: "Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan yang kita bangun bersama dan jadikanlah itu sebagai pengingat di diri kalian masing-masing bahwa akan selalu ada satu tempat untuknya. Untuk Kris. Kita satu, bukan? Satu terbagi satu tetap menjadi satu, benar?" EXO, We Are One! Saranghaja! EXO OT12 FANFIC - XIUMIN/LUHAN/KRIS/SUHO/LAY/BAEKHYUN/CHEN/CHANYEOL/D.O/TAO/KAI/SEHUN - ONE SHOOT STORY.


_**Just a little story.**_

_**Original, from the bottom of my (broken) heart.**_

_**But I try my best to not crying.**_

_**EXO, We Are One! Saranghaja!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm just telling my pain as an EXOstan**_

_**Too suddenly, too shocked.**_

_**No bash, no harsh, and I LOVE EXO!**_

_**We have to got stronger! Let's Love!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cup **_**Ramen**

_**-One Shoot-**_

**By**

**OhByunSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum malaikat itu tetap terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha tegar dan menerima semua yang sudah terjadi walau hatinya kacau, sangat kacau. Tak pernah ada yang menduga ini akan terjadi, ketika tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia tetap menjadi sosok _guardian angel _bagi kesepuluh anggotanya kini.

Sudah kali keenam _single_ baru mereka merajai tangga lagu di berbagai _chart _musik. Ucapan terima kasih pada fans, staf perusahaan, dan seluruh member selalu mengalir sempurna darinya. Suho tahu, saat ini sosok _leader _– lah yang bisa menjadi tumpuan.

"Sedang apa kau, _hyung_?" Chanyeol muncul dari kamarnya.

Ia sudah berdiri menjulang di samping Suho yang tengah memanaskan air dalam panci ukuran besar. Ada beberapa _cup _ramen siap saji berjejer di meja makan. Semuanya sudah dibumbui.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah, yang lain masih tidur?" tanyanya.

"_Eoh. _Hanya ada Sehun dan Tao. Mereka baru saja pulang latihan. Apa ini untuk kami?"

Pria pemilik _angelic smile _itu mengangguk. Ia sedikit mengecilkan api kompor.

"Bangunkan yang lain. Aku akan membawa ramen-ramen ini ke ruang tengah."

"_Arasseo._" Chanyeol menjawab riang lalu kembali ke dalam.

Suho menaruh _cup _ramen itu dengan posisi melingkar di ruang tengah. Sehun dan Tao yang masih kelelahan hanya menatap bingung tanpa berniat membantu atau mengajukan pertanyaan.

Satu per satu member keluar dari kamar dengan raut kantuk. Baekhyun bahkan masih mengucek matanya. Di belakangnya mengekor Luhan dengan _beanie _merah merangkulnya. Suho berdiri diam menatap wajah letih para membernya. Lay, Chen, Xiumin, D.O, dan Kai membalas tatapannya dengan mimik sedikit sebal.

"Kenapa membangunkan kami?" protes pertama diawali oleh Luhan.

"Aku baru tidur dua puluh menit, _hyung_." rengek Chen.

"Aku malah baru menarik selimut." timpal Kai.

"Aku baru menginjak(?) kasur." ujar Lay.

"Kau mau aku timpuk?" Xiumin mengancam.

"Ulang tahunmu datang lebih cepat, _hyung?_" D.O bertanya asal.

Suho tersenyum. Ia lalu duduk bersila didepan salah satu ramen.

"_Anja. Ramyeon meogja!" _katanya.

"_Ne?_" seru ke tujuh orang itu bersamaan.

Chanyeol sudah ambil tempat dengan cengiran lebar. Nampak jelas pria jangkung itu tengah kelaparan.

"_Mwoya ige?"_ Baekhyun baru sepenuhnya sadar begitu melihat lingkaran ramen didekat kakinya.

"Ramen, Baek. Kau tidak lihat?" D.O menjawab sambil sedikit mendorong kepala Baekhyun.

"Kalian tak lapar? Ayo, duduk. Aku sudah kelaparan." Chanyeol berujar. Ramennya sudah ia genggam.

Karena kelewat bingung, tujuh orang itu lantas duduk didepan masing-masing ramen yang sudah siap dimakan. Wangi kuahnya menguar dan seketika mampu membuka mata yang masih setengah terpejam itu membuka.

"Sehun-ah, Tao-ya, kemarilah. Aku sedang berbaik hati mentraktir kalian ramen!" seru Suho ke arah duo _magnae _di sudut sofa. Keduanya masih menatap mereka dengan gurat lelah.

"_Wae? _Merayakan sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"_Eoh! _Ini kemenangan kita yang keenam. _Palli-palli!"_

"_Hyung, _tega sekali kau hanya mentraktir kita ramen." Kai protes.

"Ehehe..._mian_. Aku hanya menemukan ini didapur. Kau mau apa? _Chicken?"_

"_Chicken nae style aniya." _jawaban datar Tao barusan sontak mengheningkan suasana. Mungkin Tao sendiri juga tidak sadar akan ucapannya.

Ketika member lain tak ada yang bersuara, Suho bangkit kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Sehun dan Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan malas, Tao kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Suho, diikuti Sehun yang juga mengambil tempat di sebelah sang _leader_.

"Suho-ya, kau membuat ramen untuk manajer _hyung _juga? Dia akan menginap di _dorm _malam ini?" Luhan bertanya heran saat melihat satu _cup _ramen tidak terisi disebelah Tao.

Semua member yang baru menyadari tempat kosong itu langsung menghitung. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas. Jumlahnya pas dua belas. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

"Manajer _hyung _tidak menginap disini malam ini." jawab Suho, tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Ah, pasti kau kan yang membuatnya? Rakus sekali kau, Kkamjong!" umpat Chen.

"Bukan. Ayo kita makan. Ramennya sudah dingin." _leader _itu menjawab sebelum terjadi adu debat antara Chen vs Kai.

"Siapa yang sedang kau tunggu?" Tao bertanya dingin.

Suho, yang baru saja hendak menyuap ramennya sendiri lantas terpaku diam. Ia menatap _dongsaeng _Cina-nya itu lalu ke wajah penasaran member-membernya. Sebenarnya mereka tak butuh jawaban Suho karena masing-masing hati tahu apa jawabannya. Semua hanya mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja, normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Siapa yang kutunggu? Kalian semua sudah disini." jawabnya dengan nada pura-pura heran lalu lanjut menyuap ramen.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, _hyung. _Kau membuat kami merasa buruk." Tao berujar lagi.

Belum ada yang menyentuh ramen, bahkan Chanyeol pun mengembalikan ramennya karena rasa laparnya mendadak hilang. Mengikuti jejak Chanyeol, Suho lagi-lagi tak jadi menyuap ramen dan menaruhnya kembali.

Sebelah tangannya sudah tersampir di bahu kiri Tao. Pria itu hanya tertunduk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menunggu siapapun. Siapa yang harus kutunggu kalau aku tahu tidak ada satu pun yang pergi?"

Tao mendongak. Matanya sudah sedikit memerah dan Suho tahu itu bukan karena kantuk.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah perayaan kecil walau aku tahu ini kurang pantas mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Sungguh. Dan semua member pantas mendapatkannya, termasuk dia. _Leader_mu, _partner_ku, sahabat kita semua." ia menepuk pundak Tao.

"Kemanapun, dimanapun dan entah bagaimanapun nanti ke depannya, akan selalu ada tempat disana, untuknya, tak peduli tempat itu akan tetap terisi atau hanya menjadi spasi. Aku tahu kita semua masih tak percaya akan keputusannya. Aku tahu kalian atau bahkan para fans masih menganggap ini mimpi dan berharap hal semacam ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi maaf, aku membutuhkan kalian untuk bangun! Belajarlah untuk menerima, menghargai apapun yang ia pilih. Kau memang yang paling terpukul dan aku tahu perasaanmu juga yang paling kacau." lanjut Suho, kali ini mengusap pelan punggung Tao.

Ia, yang biasanya sering tidak diperhatikan jika sedang berbicara, kini menjadi pusat perhatian para membernya. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk menginterupsi.

"Jangan menunggunya, Tao-ya. Kau tidak sedang kehilangan apapun. Tidak ada yang pernah pergi dari sini, dari kita, dari siapapun. Tidak ada yang tertinggal dan tidak ada yang meninggalkan. Pertemuan, perpisahan, pasti akan terjadi dalam kehidupan. Tapi _dia _tidak pernah pergi." Suho kembali menekankan ucapannya.

Semua menunduk. Membiarkan asap ramen mengepul kemudian menguap begitu saja ke udara.

"Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan yang kita bangun bersama dan jadikanlah itu sebagai pengingat di diri kalian masing-masing bahwa akan selalu ada satu tempat untuknya. Untuk Kris. Kita satu, bukan? Satu terbagi satu tetap menjadi satu, benar?"

Suho berkata menghadap pada para membernya. Mengangkat kedua jari telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Xiumin yang sedari tadi bungkam. Ia lalu bangkit dan beringsut ke samping Tao. Semua kini sudah menatap ke arahnya.

"Betul! Tapi lain kali, kau harus membuat ramen dengan benar, _leadernim_." katanya sambil berjongkok dan meraih _cup _ramen yang _harusnya _ditempati oleh Kris.

Saat melihat tampang heran di wajah para _dongsaeng_nya, Xiumin menghela nafas jengkel.

"Aduk bumbunya sampai benar! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan orang itu kembali. Mungkin saja malam nanti ia datang dengan perut lapar dan menemukan ramen nyaris tak berbumbu seperti ini! Kau pikir rasanya enak?"

Walau ada nada harap, tapi semua member terkekeh pelan dengan hati yang masih teriris. Biarkanlah ramen itu tetap disana, sampai dingin dan mungkin tak berasa asalkan keberadaannya melengkapi sebelas _cup _ramen lain yang isinya sudah kosong. Biarkan _cup _ramen terisi itu menjadi pengingat bahwa masih ada satu orang yang _mungkin _nanti akan menghabiskannya. Mengisi lagi posisinya. Menyempurnakan lingkaran yang selalu mereka buat. Tak peduli apapun statusnya nanti.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_We'll wait. We hope. We pray._

_WE ARE ONE!_

_Wo ai ni, Gege..._

_Hope you'll be alright, always healthy and happy _

_We'll here, for you, as EXOSTAN.._

_Kris, I know I shouldn't be sad but I just want to letting you know..ya, you should know._

_Galaxy should be there. Don't leave. Don't go. Never. So the plannet (still) can be complete._

_But, in the name of love, wherever you are..I supporting you in every decision that you choose._

_You're the happiness in every moment that has been created with those 11 awesome members!_

_I love you, Kris. We love you. We do!_

_EXO SARANGHAJA!_


End file.
